Moments of Our Lives
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: A compilation of short one shots involving Razer and Aya and their family along with Hal and Kilowag with theirs and has humor, laughs, happy, sad moments. Please feel free to leave suggestions of any type of fun moments
1. Moment of Our Lives

**Blue **Kitsune: Hey what's up, I know it's been awhile since I wrote something up here. Been a bit busy but hey I have this story I want to upload, well more like oneshots based off a show I like which I'm sure everyone else does too and especially after that hiatus I decided to go and write something to past the time. I hope you like it and please if you have any suggestions for it, please feel free to say so in your review and give me an idea of how you want me to write it out. Please enjoy!

Blue Kitsune does not own Green Lantern the Animated Series, if I did, I put the show back on along with DC NATIONS!

* * *

Moments of Our Lives

Time is say to be ever-changing as you see things go by and finding things become different as you get older. It seem like only yesterday when you think how little they were and how fast they grow up to be when they start off so small and tiny and now were fully grown and ready to take off from the nest into the bright new world.

Thinking how hard it is to taking the first step in letting your child go out is never easy on a lot of parents. Many would worry how they would handle it on their own without them by their side or if they would be all right and safe, not sure what lied ahead of them but trusting instincts that they can make it through on the journey.

But for Razer and his beloved wife Aya who manage to help him through it and together, they enjoy watching as their children have fun and growing up and seeing how they adjusted with their lives, knew he didn't have to be so much concern.

There were moments when he did have to fret over, especially when it was when they were so small and fragile and sometimes had a harder time in finding a way to letting it happen but knowing was a part of life's lesson for everyone as it was to be. But as he was sure to know, also thanks to the reassuring of his wife and their comrades, it would all work out in the end.

Though there were some unexpected turnouts, which could be either good or bad in few minor cases as they learned the meaning of being parents and having to deal with it all.

This is a retelling of their every moment with their families and friends.


	2. First Laid Eyes On You

The Moment I first Laid Eyes on You…

It was nighttime on the peaceful world of Oa, everyone was mostly asleep with the exception of a few still up and about attending to their business and jetting off like green firelight within the city. In one of the many vast structures, a married couple were living there and one of them happen to be a red lantern who was still up and had his own reason why he was even at this late hour. He was in bed lying close against the one person he felt connected to after everything that's happened, and watching her as she slept peacefully beside him.

She look so tranquil, her face so serene while the lights outside gave her green skin an illumination glow. She was so beautiful and he could never get enough how he felt lucky to have Aya in his life.

She was pressed against him, or as much as she like to since her stomach was protruding out and was bulging out but he did not mind. That was another reason why he was awake as he had felt something tapping against him and realize what it was. He gently reach out and rubbed where he felt the kicks and knew his child must be active inside her but he didn't want to wake up his mummy. She had been through so much the last few days and needed her sleep and he knew the child wasn't trying to do that but it must've wanted to move about.

Soon, he thought, very soon you'll be out and then you can move around as much as you want. He didn't know whether their child would be a boy or girl but it didn't really matter as long they were healthy and happy that was all he was concern about. He would see that they be loved and cherish and know that he would be with them just as he did for his beloved Aya. Aya shifted and then she began to moan out loud before he saw her eyes open and look over at him.

"Aya everything all right?" He asked, wondering if something was the matter, was it already time yet? He knew that it was a bit too early to think so but with Aya in her eight and a half month pregnancy he had to make sure. Aya shook her head and place her hand on her stomach, "No we're fine but I'm feeling a little hungry, I'm sorry if I woke you but can you…"

"Ah of course and I was already awake anyways." He got up and made to get his breeches on but he turn and ask, "Is it something that I can get here or do I need to…"

Aya twirled a long white strand before pushing it behind her ear as she looked at her husband cutely, "Is it all right if you go and pick me up some ice cream, I really like the mint green kind and a couple cherries and some tomato sauce if you don't mind, pretty please." Razer try not to let it show but hearing that combination of food and knew none of them were found on Oa. So it looks like he would stopping by Hal's sector again. But how can he refuse such a request from his darling and knowing he would do anything for her heart's content and go across the galaxy if that was what she needed or had a strong craving for.

He picked up his ring and slipped it on, donning his Red Lantern Armor. He turn around and look to his wife, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He kiss her on the lips and then turning his attention to her belly and speaking to it, "And you, be good for your mummy while I'm gone, don't act fussy or anything."

He pat it once and then felt the slight kick against his palm knowing the child understood even though it might seem impossible. Aya smiled and then place her hand over his, "I think he does, he won't cause me any trouble while you go out for us."

Aya was convinced it was a boy and Razer had no reason not to believe it as he had a feeling she was right. Which was why they had painted the baby's room a light blue color with a bit of green and some dash of red to it (Much to the amusement of Hal and Kilowag who helped him out with the task when he requested their assistance in decorating the room.)

"Sit tight and relax, papa will be back before you can say 'Hal Jordan is a Poozer'." Aya frown and before she can retort not to say such to the baby, he was already walking out of the room and heading towards the veranda.

She look down to her stomach shaking her head chuckling, "Pay no attention what your daddy said, mind you your uncle does tend to do something that's a little out there but he's not really that bad, he's a good person just like your papa." She rubbed her tummy while lying down as to wait for her husband's return with her midnight snack unaware of what was to happen within the next few hours that would surprise them.

Razer meanwhile had jet out of Oa and was flying out into space and heading straight for Hal's home world, the sector known as Earth. It would take him about five minutes to get there but he would need to give the Green Lantern a head's up just to let him know his arrival. Last thing he want is to accidentally walk in on him when he and his girlfriend were…ok he doesn't need to think about it, he just want to get the food and head home and cuddle up with his wife and go back to sleep. No need to go recalling that scene as that was the last thing he want to consider stuck in his head for the rest of the flight.

He arrived outside the large vast neighborhood, seeing a dozen or more of the two story houses within the area and was the location of where Jordan was residing. He was going towards the one with the light green roof, the only one in the entire block to have it and moving to the back where he saw the green Lantern already waiting for him, wearing a pair of sleep trousers and a nightshirt.

"Hey wondering when you show, almost woke Carol until she realize it was me being called." Hal said as Razer drop down and laid on the patio beside him. He grunt, not much in the mood for talking but really he just wanted to get in and out and head home to his beloved. But this was the only planet within the sector that carried the necessary items that Aya desire to eat though he couldn't understand how the cream had any ice or why most it was mint when it wasn't a plant? But he wasn't about to question whatever his love desire and just grab the things he need and be on his way back to Oa.

Hal knew the drill as Razer had been force to come by when the cravings hit Aya and she was very much interest in eating the food that could only be found here and Hal was consider the food concierge for their help. He didn't mind as he did want to make sure that Aya and the baby were all right, after all he wanted to make sure the kid was fine so he can teach the kid everything, including taking him to his first baseball game when he got the chance.

"So what's the deal this time? Is she hungry for a Caesar with pickles and mash potatoes, Taco Bell with some ketchup or pizza top with everything and whatever else I can only imagine a pregnant lady would want."

Razer shook his head to him. "No she wants mint ice cream with cherries and tomato sauce." He said to the green lantern as they stood outside for a while.

"Ah well that almost seems all right, with the exception instead of chocolate sauce its tomatoes. Hang on let see what we got or if we need to run to the store." He allowed him inside the house and together walked towards where the kitchen was. Hal was heading towards the fridge, looking inside to see what was there and wasn't long before another join them over and Razer saw was Hal's fiancée, Carol Ferris. She saw them and said hello to Razer when she saw the red lantern standing to the side, "Hey Razer nice to see you again, even at four fifteen in the morning."

She wore a light pink terry cloth robe with a pair of fuzzy slippers and was coming downstairs to see what was going on.

Razer nodded at her as she walked over towards them. "Sorry for the short notice but Aya had a carving for some ice cream and knew the only place likely to have it and sure that Jordan here would have exactly what I needed." Razer said to her politely. He had to admit, he found he enjoy her company as much as he liked the others though didn't say it out loud.

For one she wasn't anything like Hal although he almost half expect to find Carol to be somewhat like him but apparently that wasn't so and thankfully not like Kilowag even if she did seem a little bossy but only to Hal when she needed to tell him off on something. She did seem to have a way to keep Hal on the balls of his feet and it did amuse him at time when she knew when to make him see her eye to eye. That and it was funny to see how Hal was trying to make up for all the excuses he done when he got out of their dates with Carol now that she knew of his secret identity as the Green Lantern.

That and not to mention she could whip out her star sapphire ring and teach him a thing or two that no one would expect from the likes of her but when it came to such things as their relationship, no one would say they weren't perfect for each other. He would hate to imagine what Hal would do if he and Carol manage to have kids but Razer knew he and Aya would be fine once their little one was born and not have to worry about their family together.

Carol yawn before she made to sit down opposite Razer as she join him at the table. "Hey it's no problem, I mean how's Aya doing, the baby all right?" She had gotten to know about the former Navcom AI when Hal return to earth and explain his nine month absence before he made the introduction of the entire group when he invited the gang here and she met Aya who turned out to be Razer's girlfriend. They did bond well and Razer was pleased Carol took being a motherly figure to Aya as she got to help her if she had any questions that she was unsure of and being very supportive of her and such.

"She and the baby are doing well, the healer said the baby is very healthy and should be here sometime within the next six weeks." He made sure to always go with Aya to see the doctor so he can make sure the both his wife and their baby were all right while the healer made to certified that both were at a 100 % good health and nothing was wrong with the growing fetus in her womb. It helped ease some of his earlier fears but he still couldn't help worrying about them from time to time even though Aya reassured him everything would turn out all right.

"Mmm yes but you best make sure cause sometimes there are case when something happens and might come early or late, what do doctors really know anyways. They always make a good estimate but it all depends if the child really feels ready to come out. I do hope that I get to see them soon, I got all sorts of baby clothes that I'm sure Aya would love since she believes it's going to be a boy and I know a woman's intuition is never wrong."

Hal then came over, carrying a box holding a carton of mint flavor ice cream, a jar full of cherries and a can of tomato sauce. He held out the box towards Razer, "Ok here you go, one mint ice cream with cherries and tomato sauce all packed and ready to—" Just then their ring started glowing and were receiving an incoming transmission from Kilowag.

"Hey buddy what's up, why are you calling us now, is something up in Oa?" But Kilowag said nothing as he turn to where Razer was and then shouting out at him, "_**Poozer there you are! The heck ya doing! This is no time for having some guy bonding time, Aya just send us a signal and called me over. She look like she was in pain when we got there and saw there was water all over your bed like she wet herself. Galia went to check on her and told me to call you while she helped her. She says the Baby is coming, I repeat 'THE BABY IS COMING'. You better get your red butt here pronto!**_"

"WHAT!?" He was so shocked he drop the box and if not for Hal quickly grabbing it before it hit the floor would have made a complete mess. But Razer was too busy thinking, Oh OA, the baby! He should've known something like this might happen, no no no, not now, this wasn't even the due time yet! He shouldn't have left when the slight chance of this might occur and wasn't there for her when it did. He was cursing to himself for having this happened while he was not there. Hal seeing Razer was going into a panic frenzy made to go and calm him, knowing it wouldn't help if he got him all frantic while Aya went into immediate labor.

"Razer chill, now isn't the time to go losing your head like this. Come on let's go and hurry back to Oa!" He hurried after but then Carol said she was coming with them, she pulled her ring out and slipped it on as they quickly ran to the backyard and took off to the sky heading into outer space.

The trio flew straight to Oa and over towards Razer's place with him flying faster than anyone except to see the red going at such a high velocity. But there was a good reason why he was going at the breakneck speed of light. Razer's mind was going into overload as he thought about Aya and the baby and quickly hurrying to reach them in time. He was hoping that she was all right and that the baby would be ok, what about the healer, he would have to notify one immediately so they can help her.

"What took you so long!" Kilowag said as he saw the group rushing in with red in the lead and blasting in like a multicolor red-green-pink flurry. Razer didn't say anything, he just brush past him, wanting to get to Aya but then he grab his arm and Razer turning around about to ask what the big deal was for stopping him.

"Hey hang in buddy, we got the healer coming and Galia had been around a lot of midwives so she's helping her calm down." They heard a shrill scream, none the males had ever heard before coming from Aya but knew that didn't sound good. Razer try to run in but Kilowag grab him. He started struggling but it was no use being in the large Bolivaxan vice grip, "Let me go you big lummox, are you deaf, can't you hear Aya screaming, let me go!"

"Calm down Red, sure the labor a painful procedure and childbirth isn't a walk in the park but trust me when I say you don't want to go in there right now!" Kilowag said as he recalled his first wife when she was giving birth and had never thought he go through such a horrifying experience himself even when she threaten to castrate him with a rusty spork. Man he never though in comparison to facing a red armada couldn't be that less scary than a woman going through the birthing process and left him unable to sleep for months on end.

"Look Razer, Aya will be fine, I'm sure she's as much worried as you but listen she'll be all right, just calm down and take it eas—"

"CALM DOWN, HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO WHEN THAT'S MY WIFE IN THERE! AYA IS HAVING MY BABY AND YOU'RE SAYING I SHOULD JUST SIT BACK AND NOT DO SOMETHING!" Just when it seem like Razer ready to blast him with red energy so that he can get Kilowag to let go, he didn't see the figure move behind him or notice the object they had in their hand.

_**CLANG! **_And Razer was out for the count as he hit the floor with a thud while the two lantern look to the person who manage to knock him down.

"Sorry, I had to do that, it seem like the only way you were ever going to get him to stop." Carol said calmly while holding up a large pink sparkling pan in her hand, having used it to knock him out.

The two Green Lanterns look to the Star Sapphire while she look to them nonchalantly, "Are you guys going to stand there gawking or give me a hand with him? Frankly he's going to wake up in a real bad mood so you better do something while I go and see about giving Galia a hand in there as she might need someone to assist her right now."

Carol resist the urge to roll her eyes at the two seeing they were still looking at her slack jaw after what she did but desperate times called for desperate measures and she didn't see anyone else coming up with anything to help the situation. Men, sometimes the easiest way to get a guy to stop being so over edge was a good smack on the head.

"Ah sure Carol, anything you say." Hal said as he eyed the pan in her hand before she walked into the room to check how everything was and he and Kilowag went to go attend to Razer.

"Man would hate to be in your shoes there Jordan, she looks like she can really slug it to ya, the way she did to Red here." He said noticing the way that Razer was knocked unconscious and might be for the next few hours judging from the large bump he was sporting there. He had to admit though, that had been some quick thinking on her part and knocking red down with just one hit like that, not bad but could more practice. Maybe he'll coach her though if Hal knew what he was thinking he might try to convince him otherwise as the last thing he wanted was to have Carol taking lesson with Kilowag.

They laid Razer on the couch before Hal said, "Well let's just hope the healer gets here soon, cause I'm sure we're all going to be needing some after this." And just five minute after he said that, they heard someone tapping against the glass pane outside the veranda and saw a green lantern who was carrying a medical pack in one of his numerous tentacles and was allowed inside when they open the door to let him in.

He looked at the trio, seeing the one lying on the couch out cold. The doctor seem confused, "Hmm I was told that my medical assistance was needed as someone was in serious labor but all I see is that—" But before he could finish that statement, Hal and Kilowag both point to the other room where they heard the screaming continue and growing louder by the second and the doctor recognize the sound of a female going through the painful experience of giving birth.

The healer put two and two together and realize why the red lantern was unconscious now, "Ah I see, well looks like I have my tentacles full then but just in case, here give this to your friend when he wakes up, he's going to need it with that large goosebump on his head."

Hal look to the green bottle in his hand, it was in a different language but then Kilowag look at it and read what the label said. "Vodka, why would a doctor decide to give Red vodka?"

"I think he has the right idea, as I'm sure we could all use one since I don't think we're going to be going anywhere for a while." He went towards the kitchen to go fix up some drinks while Kilowag stay to keep an eye on their sleeping buddy. They could all still hear the screaming going on and seem like Hal had the right thought as this was going to be a long, very long night.

* * *

It took some time before Razer manage to regain conscious after what went down for him. He didn't know what happened as he was starting to come to, groaning out loud wondering what was going on. One moment he was in bed with Aya, the next he's lying on the couch in the living room for some reason and had the mother of all headaches. He started sitting up, his head was hurting badly and made to reach to rub behind and feel a large bump was there. What in the name that was all of Oa, hit him?

How long was he out for and why had he…Suddenly memories came rushing in and then he remembered what happen.

Aya, the baby! He began looking around wondering what went on while he was out cold and saw that Kilowag and Hal were there in the room with him, both talking and seem to be playing a game of cards.

What the hell were they doing, didn't they realize that Aya was in labor! Finally Hal look over and saw he was awake, "Oh hey there sleeping beauty, had a nice nap I see, here you look like you could use a pick me upper."

He hand him a glass full of a red liquid, similar to the glasses sitting on the table by them. He accepted the cup and taking a small sniff before taking a sip of it. Which he regret as it tasted horrible on his tongue and nearly spat out, "By the great rings of Oa, what is this vile concoction, are you trying to poison me!"

"No it's a Bloody Mary, considering that you didn't have much I had to make due what was here and mix it in with a bit of vodka. Also since I think you would like as a complimentary drink as a sign of congratulations papa."

"Wait what?" Razer blinked, did Hal just say what he think he said. Then that would mean…

"Ah I see you are looking well rested sir, I made to stay by your wife and see how she is and both her and the baby are doing fine. You should go and see them now as your wife got up a while ago along with your child to feed."

"Ah thanks…" Razer said quickly before brushing past him and heading into the bedroom as Carol and Galia were exiting the hallway. They came to see Hal talking with the doctor, holding a glass towards him.

"Hey thanks for the vodka by the way, really did help." The Healer nodded, "I dealt with many like him before and believe me they need something to calm the nerves and what better than a nice cool glass of liquor."

"You can say that again."

Razer walked into the room and sure enough there was Aya, sitting up with the pillows at her back, her small form huddled against them but she look ok. She seem so tiny and tired but she seem to be radiating with inner beauty as he looked at the scene before him.

She had lower one strap of her nightgown down to let the baby have access to her breast and watching as he suckle on the teat and cooing as she carefully cradle his body. She was humming softly as well, making sure that the baby was feeding before lifting her head to see Razer standing by the doorway watching them.

"Come here Razer, come say hello to our son." Razer didn't need to be told twice as he walked over and made to pull up a chair to go and sit down and then looking to the child cradle in her arms.

"Our son…" Razer said as he saw her turn the baby around so he could get a good look at him.

He was so tiny, his body wrapped inside a olive blanket to keep from feeling a chill but seeing his little face peeking out. Those round cheeks and cute features he had as he saw their son had his complexion and the faint vertical lines running down the sides of his cheeks and chin matching his. He had a tiny bit of white fuzz on his head and look more like his father with the exception that he had Aya's nose and fine cheekbones. The baby barely stirred as he lied in his daddy's arms and Razer was careful not to make too much movement as he held them carefully, cradle safely in his hold.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, my son, our little boy…" Razer whispered to his son while holding him close to his chest. He didn't realize it but was crying as he felt the tears of joy coursing down his face.

Aya reached out to touch his cheek and he look to see she was smiling and also there were tears brimming in her eyes as well. "Yes we are so glad to welcome you into our lives Rathe. You have truly made us feel blessed by your presence."

She felt her husband sit on the edge of the bed as he hand her the baby and together the new parents were looking down at their child, smiling as they knew that this was the very being they created with their love.

They would see that they would raise him well and teach him the ways of how wonderful life was and to know that they would always be by his side, through thick and thin just as they had during their adventure together.


	3. Halloween

Blue Kitsune wishes everyone a Happy Halloween

* * *

Autumn was here in Coast City, USA with bright colored leaves and cool air sliding throughout the entire county. It was to be honest a perfect day with the weather being fair and was neither too warm yet not too cold as it was just right. The temperature might drop a bit by the time the sun went down and evening approach but no one would really mind it as much. The whole area down the block had leaves scattered about, few having been raked in earlier but still more had fallen by the time it was five in the afternoon.

In a small community not far from the city, there was a neighborhood that was thoroughly decorated with all kinds of ornaments and though look cluster and unusual, there were a few assortments, mostly odd objects dangling in the trees and stuff on the ground which look to be terrifying but for Razer, he still could not quite understand this whole concept of this strange human tradition that is known as 'Halloween'.

To him, he found this to be something he could not seem to comprehend as he saw almost every house within that vicinity to have these strange decorations all over their front yards to seeing few people milling about the street around six o'clock and were wearing such weird clothes that he knew was not the normal fashion on this planet.

Even weirder than the ones that he could tell made him wonder why Hal seem so excited while he too had his home all decorated with anything that had distinct colorings of orange and black and with those odd ornaments that look like were either suppose to frighten or make someone laugh at because they seem pretty goofy in his mind.

He try not to ask too much because he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer at all. His musing was interrupted by another who had shared the same feeling too when they got here hours earlier this very day.

"I still don't get why I have to wear this muck on my face?" Razer turn his gaze away from the window, letting the curtain drop and saw Kilowag walking into the room with a big scowl on his face. He had his face colored a lime green and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a brown furred vest and brown pants and boots. Hal said he had to make sure that he found the right size as he didn't know if they came in Kilowag's though didn't say it to the sergeant's face but seem like he made a good assumption when he hand them those clothes. Or maybe Galia had a hand in it as she might know the sergeant's size and gave the proportions to have them sew to fit the Bovilixan's girth.

"Well I do say you look like a close impression of Shrek there bud." The two lanterns turn to see Hal coming in, he was wearing a yellow shirt with a triangular symbol on the front and black pants, he look like the normal one out of them and he didn't have his mask on.

Razer scowled, if this was some kind of joke, he didn't see this to be by far amusing and why they had to wear these getups while Hal's was the least ridiculous of theirs?

Hal was coming over and put his arm around Razer's shoulders. He had a grin as he turn asking him, "So how do you feel Count, do you vant to suck some blood blah blah blah blah blah blah?" Razer scowled as he send Hal a look that said he would very much smack him if he didn't get his arm off his shoulder.

He huff and then turn his attention away from him to go looked at the image of himself in the reflection of the mirror. Although he did have to admit it didn't look too shabby on him and at least he didn't look half as bad as Kilowag's was. He wore a pair of black pants with a white tunic top that was V-neck and had ruffles open to reveal some of his chest. He also had on a large cape with red lining the inside, his hair had been slick back and his tattoo markings had been covered with makeup and then little red smears were by the corner of his mouth.

Of course he looked like he was staring at a very paler version of himself and wearing this getup as he had no real idea what this was for. And what was up with Hal calling him count and wanting to suck blood? As a joke Hal had offered him the false pointy teeth before saying that it didn't look like he really need them on account he already had some. If looks could kill the green Lantern would be six feet under for that one comment.

Razer resist the urge to groan out loud while rolling his eyes to himself. Why was he doing this anyways? He try to think how he gotten himself into this situation before remembering why as it was. It had been due to his wife who made his go through with this but not without a little persuading to get him to agree with this (having wore one of his favorite little numbers and giving him a special show before bringing this up during their session and having him comply to agree if he wanted his treat).

He should have known she would have used that to compel him into agreeing to this. It was Aya who had insisted that they should come to Earth to partake in some festivity that happened at the end of this month and Carol had invited them all to take part in as well for the children to have a good time. He still didn't see reason why they had to come all the way to Oa and go get changed into these clothes that Hal had immediately handed on their arrival. His wife Carol had made to lead the girls up to the master bedroom to get properly dress as they had their own costumes ready and also help put the children on.

"So Hal cared to explain what this really is about?" Kilowag asking as he was not so sure what it was about tonight and wanting to get some answer for himself since Hal was the only one who really knew what today was all about.

"Well guys you see on Earth we have this special holiday that at the end of this month, on October thirty-first, it's the time for all mischief making to happen. Where kids and adults are allowed to go out tonight dressed in costumes and they go about knocking on people's door and say 'Trick or Treat!' and then they are each given candy. Fun huh?"

"Ah I still don't get it?"

"Ah come on think about it, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for the kids to go and interact with others without anyone knowing who they really are. Kilowag don't you think it would be nice for the twins to come visit earth, and what about you Razer I mean I know that Aya really want to see the kids enjoy themselves."

"Ok we get it, but seriously why do we have to wear these if no one knows who we really are, we can go as ourselves." That was a good question, because for Razer if all things consider, he and Kilowag could have easily passed off in their regular attire and no one would be the wiser in knowing what they really were.

"But where's the fun in that, I mean seriously, can't you be more creative and open to thinking outside that cube you guys have and try to liven up. The girls were more on board than you guys were when we told them and they agree to have the kids have their first Halloween together."

Both men try not to think how their wives must've been thinking when they decided to go through with this and dragging them along as well. Besides the fact that they gave them no choice because if they didn't, they would have to sleep on the couch for a whole month and go without sex from either of their wives. That was something they did not spare to tell as they didn't think it was any of Hal's business to know much less use against them in the future if possible. They exit the guest room and heading towards the foyers where they made to wait for everyone else to finish. It didn't take more than five minutes until Carol showed to say they were done.

"Ok is everyone ready to go out for some fun!" Carol and the other girls came down to join them, all wearing costumes and having happy smiles on their faces. Carol was wearing a pretty dress, a blue bodice top with white lining and a long yellow skirt, she had on a red ribbon on her head and Hal was like amazed by her.

"Oh my, excuse me Miss Snow but you wouldn't happen to know where my darling Carol is would you, I don't suppose you have seen her because she's the most fairest beauty of them all well besides you of course?" Carol chuckled as Hal came up to her, all flirting and whatnot and couldn't resist as she placed a hand on his chest seeing as he was practically eying her costume with much appreciation.

"Well I suppose I did see her and she was telling me what a handsome husband she has, right Captain Kirk."

Razer and Kilowag barely paid them any attention to their ongoing flirting as they were too busy eyeing the gorgeous creatures that happened to be their very own wives. Galia was wearing the same green make-up as Kilowag had on but her hair was now in a long braid with a tiara sitting on top her head. She wore a emerald green dress with a yellow girdle wrapped around her waist and soft brown shoes.

The twins were right behind her, Feemas was wearing black and white and had yellow slacks while Neera had orange and black stripes with a pair of fuzzy ears on her head and a cattail wearing a red Chinese top and black slacks. Calvin was beside his mother and he wore a Viking costume and had a mini black stuff dragon on his shoulders.

Finally Eva came rushing straight to her daddy, her face having the biggest grin there was as she made to show off her costume to him.

"Daddy daddy look, me and mommy are witches, don't we look pretty!" Razer bend down to look at her before turn his attention from his daughter to Aya who was walking towards them, adjusting her witch's hat so that it could sit atop her head correctly while smiling over at her husband and their daughter.

She was wearing a similar costume to Eva's, a black dress that was jagged at the edges but had a slit to the sides to revealed the long beautiful legs underneath and making her green color skin stand out so well. She had knee high stripe stockings and ankle boots that were slightly pointed and with a emerald green pendant on her neck, the slight curve of her bulge just barely showing but still she looked absolutely amazing. So amazing that Razer was sure he could be under some sort of enchantment just by looking her way.

Aya smiled as she looked his way, her plump black lips looking more and more tempting to him as he wanted to go and kiss them hard and make her breathless.

"Why hello there count, I did not expect to meet such a handsome vampire as I was expecting to find my husband waiting for me." Aya could not help feel giddy as she saw her husband staring at her and was delight to see her costume got the exact reaction she was hoping to get out of him and vice versa for herself. When she and Galia had been trying to find the right costume about a week ago, thanks to some of the magazines that Carol showed them, she knew from the moment she found that image from the costume catalog would be just so for her darling. It was everything she saw in him, sinfully wicked and downright sexy to boot.

Razer stood up and made to go over to her, feeling the need to play around as he wanted her to know he liked what he saw. "I think you just put a spell on me, you wicked enchantress." Razer couldn't help as he said this as he never imagine the costume that Carol would help the girls in would make his beloved look so ravishing before his eyes. Maybe this wasn't really such a bad idea after all.

Aya cooed as she put her finger on the opening of his bare chest and drew her finger down on it whispering, "Why I do believe it's the other way around as I read that vampires are known for their sexual prowl and can easily hypnotize their victims with just the look in their eyes."

Aya bat her eyelashes at him while she tip her head slightly, her witch hat tilting slightly. Eva look at her parents quizzically, not sure what her parents were doing as she didn't get why they were acting so odd and so was everyone else in the room. She look down at her own dress as she was wearing a similar costume like her mommy but hers had a cute little spider toy hanging from the back. She even had a small toy broom to go with it. Yet daddy was being silly and so was mommy but all well she wanted to go and start getting some candy like Aunt Carol said they would.

Just as she wanted to ask if they could go, she saw her brother and Calvin making their way to them. Rathe was wearing a black robe with a short gray sweater and yellow red tie, a logo of a lion with the words 'Gryffindor' on the front. He also had a pair of spectacles and a stick in his hand, also there was a fake zig zaggy mark on his forehead. Eva tilt her head as she looked at him oddly, wondering what he was suppose to be, "Big brother what are you wearing and why are you holding a stick in your hand?"

"It's not a stick, it's a wand. I'm Harry Potter from the books mama reads to me and the glasses are a part of my costume."

"Who?" Eva didn't know who this Harry Potter was but Rathe knew she wouldn't get it as she didn't know the book series to begin with. When aunt Carol dropped by one time and showed him the book, he became interest and every night before going to bed, ask mama to read a chapter and then when she finished, he would take to reading it himself. He would then dreamed of being a wizard or close to one as he thought in a equivalent way wizards were like lanterns but could use spells and do all sorts of adventurous quests just like the characters in the book.

"Dad can we go now?" Cal was tugging on his daddy's pant leg and really eager to get started as he was afraid if they didn't go now, all the good candy would be gone. His Viking helmet was starting to slip and Hal turn to see and help fix it so it didn't fall and also making sure the tiny toy was secured as his son didn't want to lose his Nightfury.

"Yeah all right, sorry kiddo, daddy was just showing how he appreciate mommy's costume." He turn look to everyone and pretending to be giving orders to his crew, "Ok let's go, men we have a mission that we must set forth: there's houses to go and candy to gather, are you guys ready to trick or treat?" He said this towards the kids who looked so eager as they nodded and said, "Yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YES WE ARE!" They said it louder, all of them eager and excited to go and have their first trick or treat adventure.

"Then let's get some candy!"

"Boy way to wow the kids into it." Carol said as she knew her husband was really getting into the spirit of things as she knew deep down he was a kid at heart just like everyone. She couldn't help as she smiled while pecking her husband on the cheek while taking Cal's hand and heading out the front door. Aya and Galia did the same and were out the door while their husbands were the last ones to followed them out.

Right as Hal locked up the house and made to step inbetween Kilowag and Razer, he remember something. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you guys, you wouldn't happen to know if your species have any kind of allergy reaction to sweets or anything do you?"

Kilowag and Razer look to one another, sharing the same look of confusion on their faces as they didn't get what Hal was asking about.

* * *

"_**TRICK OR TREAT!" **_This was said for the thirty time as the door was open and the kids held up their bags up to the person and wait for the treats to be given to them. The adults stood to the side, letting the children go up towards the houses and getting their sweets. Kilowag and Razer were smiling as they watched the scene while their wives were awing at how their children having a good time before running back towards them to show their sweets and then ready to move onto the next house for the evening.

Hal made to put his arms over both Kilowag and Razer's shoulder, turning to the two with a large grin on his face.

"Look at them, isn't this great, the kids are really enjoying themselves." He said after they watched the kids go to the fifteenth house on the block and seeing them full of excitement as the people said how adorable and dropped a piece of candy in their bags and they said thanks before rushing over to them.

"Well how did that go?" Aya and Galia saw their children show them what they got.

"I got skittles mummy!" Eva said showing her the contents of her stash while Rathe picked up the candy bar he got and read the label, "I got a Milky Way." Although he wondered why it was named after one of the many constellations, he was not sure but at least he hope it taste good.

"Three Musketeers!" The twins chime, both seeming happy about it. Galia saw Kilowag coming over and seeing that his kids were having a good time and thinking maybe this was a good idea of Jordan's for once in his life. He wasn't the only one to think so and Razer had to admit Rathe and Eva were really enjoying it and looking at their smiling faces could tell they really like this a lot.

"Ok moving on guys, just a few more and then we can call it a night." The kids nodded and rush to head towards the next house on the block.

They reach an area where a once vacant lot had been used and a prop house with a large maze was set up. They saw some kids running out and saying how they saw some ghosts and monster in there and such before hurrying away.

"A-are there really such things as ghosts uncle Hal?" Eva was looking up at the spooky ghosts that were supposedly floating in the wind and hanging tied on the trees surrounding them. Razer had to roll his eyes as he looked at the design on that place, seeing the shabby craftsmanship and the poor designs on it. How could anyone be that scared by this was beyond him, he seen things way scarier and this was absolutely nothing compared to them.

Even his former leader would scare anyone with just look and be scared to dead. But seeing how his daughter was cowing under this and hiding behind his leg showed she thought it was. He reach down and pat her on the head and she turn to him as he made to reassure her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Hey don't worry honey, I won't let any ghost get to you, if they do, I'll just send them back to which they came." He picked her up and hold her in his arms while Aya grabbed hold of Rathe's hand in hers. They followed after Hal and the others inside the 'haunted maze'. Razer had a feeling this was going to be not so scary experience but wasn't going to say it out loud.

* * *

"Wow talk about your wild expectation," Kilowag said in a bored voice even as the kids seen to be shocked and surprised when they saw something jump out of the shadows but the adults saw was really just like them, another person in disguise and using the lights and noises to make it seem scary.

Eva buried her face in her father's shoulder when the last monster appeared and Razer put his hand on her back, telling her it was ok and were reaching the end where a large black tent was and a woman came out dressed as a witch though not as great a costume as his wife but still not so bad as she did look a bit scarier than the others with that large nose and godawful teeth in her mouth.

"Well now who do we have here, a bunch of brave mortals to come into the witch's den I see. Come inside now my dearies and see what delightful treats I have for you." She then made to crackle and again Razer thought not so scary while she let them enter and see another group was already in there with their children too. Once they sat down the witch took to say something and he barely pay any attention before he saw her start to pass out something to one and told to stick their hand in to feel what it was and then hand it to the next person.

When it was Razer's turn to feel what it was, he had to keep from groaning when he stuck his hand into what the woman said was eyeballs but later found out was really a bunch of peeled grapes as Hal explain later to them. But still they weren't eyeballs and hadn't thought so like the others had. The kids seem to believe it, which seem to make it all too real for them especially passed the bowl with the 'brain' (cooked pasta) the 'teeth', (dry kernel corn) and other assortments that turned out to be dry or cooked food.

Soon after that was over, the witch gave out candy and then wish them a very happy Halloween as they left. "That was fun!" Calvin finally said as he and the other kids were chatting about it while the adults talk about other things before going to a couple more houses down the block. It was nearly nine before Hal made the decision that they one should call it a night. The kids 'Awwed' and begged to have one more house to go to before finally Hal seeing that there was one more and couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes they were giving him.

"Ok well last house you guys then got to vamos home."

"All right." The children chorus as they went to hurry to the house they were heading to.

The kids were told this was to be the last stop as they approach the house that was right by the end of the block. It was decorated to look like it was made entirely of candy, like a gingerbread house, which didn't seem so bad and even seem to have that smell that it had been freshly baked. Cal was the one to reach the door and about to knock but they were surprised to see that the door automatically open.

"What are you doing?" Rathe saw Cal peeked his head in and seeing it was too dark to see anything even as he lift the patch up to get a better look. But he did see some light down the hall.

"I think we have to go in." Cal said as he turn to the group before looking back to where his folks and everyone else was. They didn't seem to be paying any attention as they were talking among themselves and weren't looking their direction. So it wasn't hard to go and slip inside the house and see if there was any candy waiting for them.

The twins look torn between following Cal or staying behind but then Feemas went to go follow him inside and his sister tagged along too. Rathe and Eva were the only two left as their friends decided to go check it out. Eva look to her big brother with worry, "Big brother what should we do?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's a good idea to leave Cal and the twins in there." He then turn to Eva, "Stay here, I'll be back I promise."

"Hey!" Rathe bumped into Neera who bumped into Feemas who bump into Cal who was standing there frozen. "What's up buddy?" But when Cal said nothing and simply looking at what was in front of him, the others followed in turn and had the exact expression on his face too, "Whoa…"

There in front of them a room filled to the brim with candy, all kinds of delicious sweets, an assortment of goodies that never in their wildest dream could imagine be there. It was like in the movie Aladdin that had the cave full of treasure, only for them this was more valuable than gold or jewels combined.

"Whoa this is like the motherload…" Calvin was walking over and then bending down to grab one of the candybars and seeing was one of his favorites before stuffing it into his bag. Soon the twins were doing the same thing as they couldn't help but want to stuff their bags to the brim with this load.

Rathe was still a little skeptic while everyone else was taking part in this; he had felt something was wrong with this picture. If there was so much candy, then why had it not been set outside like other houses or maybe having someone answer the door when they…

"Why hello there you precious dears…" He turn around and saw someone in the shadows, a hunch over figure who he couldn't really tell who it was before stepping out with a candle in one wrinkle hand. An old lady was staring at him, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh wow what big eyes you have…" He felt entranced by the stare. The yellow eyes continue to look his way before she grin at him, showing her crooked yellowish teeth.

"Oh you look absolutely famished dearie, go on eat, eat your sweets to your heart's content." She held out her hand towards Rathe and saw a candy bar was being given to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind told him not to take it, that he shouldn't but his body was moving on his own accords. He pop the treat into his mouth and started chewing on it. It was really good but then after a while started to feel sleepy all of a sudden...his eyes were growing weary and his vision start to blur, his knees buckle under him and he fell to the floor.

Soon he found himself passed out along with his friends while the old lady smiled wickedly as she saw she had four little juicy morsel to snack on. "Now it's time for my own special treat for tonight."

* * *

"Mama," Aya turn and saw Eva pulling on her dress. She and the adults were talking and hadn't been aware what happen up until Eva started to get worried when her brother or the others didn't come back out.

"What is it sweetie, are you kids done?" Then she notice that she was the only one there and turning to her daughter who had a frightful look on her face, "Eva honey where's your brother and everyone?"

"T-They went inside the house over there and the-they haven't come back out yet."

"They What!" Kilowag and the other lanterns turn to one another. Didn't the kids know that it wasn't a good idea to go into a random stranger's house? But then they hadn't been expecting something like this and now this happens!

Eva flinch when she heard her uncle yelled and big fat tears started rolling down her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry Uncle Kilowag, we-big brother said they be back b-but they didn't. I'm sorry mama." Aya bend down and took the crying girl in her arms, rubbing her back in a soothing matter while Razer glared at Kilowag for making his daughter upset. But he too was worried because if Eva said that the kids gone inside and hadn't come back out yet…

Razer turn his attention back to his wife comforting their daughter, whispering to her calmly before he said, "Ok, let daddy go and take a look," Razer turn to Hal and Kilowag and they both nodded and reassure their wives they would get the kids back.

Walking towards the front of the house and finding the door unlock and also completely dark, why hadn't they realized it sooner instead of not seeing that something had not been right. They hadn't been paying any attention and should have sense this place seem way too unusual to be just a normal home. The place just had a really bad going for it as they enter the hall and again hoping their kids were ok. If anything were to happen to them…

"Ok does anyone feel like they got the creeps?" Hal just had to say it as he felt there was a really bad vibe he was getting as they were searching for the whereabouts for their children. It wasn't until he felt something squish under his foot that he bend down and found himself holding the toy dragon that had been a part of his son's costume. And not to far away were a pair of glasses and a wand and realize were going in one direction and following the trail they found.

"Hey what the, do you guys hear something?" They could pick up that someone was talking and heading towards the source of the noise and also caught a whiff of something in the air. Something was definitely being cooked but the smell just didn't seem right.

"Hal you got your ring on you I'm assuming?" Kilowag turn to him and then to Razer as he remove the glove and held up his fist showing the ring was there as he didn't think would be a wise thing to leave it behind. Somehow he had figured it be good to have it on him and was glad he did apparently. If someone in there hurt a hair on his son's head, they'll live long enough to regret it.

Assuming their lantern form, they quickly hurried and move to where a door was half cracked open and peering in to see what look like the entrance to a small kitchen. A very creepy looking kind that appear to have the interior design and going for a mismatch style of a torture and medieval chamber as well as had the smell of a butcher shop with the raw meat and spice hanging in the air.

They saw what look like a hunch over woman but the woman yet didn't look like a human, more trollish in appearance and was almost as big as Kilowag with a face that look like had acid spilled on and deformed over. Hal nearly gagged when he looked at the disfigured face but then saw the hands had long razor like nails and were sharp like daggers and the hind legs bend slightly to move about, while a long rat-like tail move behind her as she move from cupboard to cupboard, pulling jars and bottles out and pouring some into the large boiling cauldron in the center of the room.

"Now which one should I go for, which tasty child shall go into my stew tonight…" The creature said as it move towards the cages holding the four passed out kids. They saw the thing moving to where Hal's son was and plucking him by the back of his shirt and holding him in the air as it examine the boy. Cal was hanging limped as a ragdoll as she shook the child before lowering him back in before finally settling onto Rathe as she picked him and went to carry him towards the bubbling pot and about ready to drop him in.

Just as she let him go, suddenly a red beam shot out and lasso the boy away before he hit the vat and seeing her prey being pulled into the arms of a man in red armor and glaring daggers at it as were the others beside him.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS AWAY FROM OUR KIDS!" Hal shouted as he took to creating a large bat, Kilowag doing the same and made a hammer and together made to go and swing it down on the creature's head. The creature snarl and then threw out its hand and then shot a fireball at them.

"Hit the deck!" The guys scattered, Razer made to get out of the way before the fire struck and making sure his son was out of harm's way before he went to help the others to try and fight it. He was ticked off to find his son almost get killed and ready to show this creature the true meaning of fear from his red lantern rage.

Razer made to make a red chain and wrap it around the creature while Kilowag made to use a hammer against it. The creature dodge and as the chain wrapped around its spindly arms, it use it to pull Razer and throw him straight at the sergeant and Hal as he had been ready to lash out before they all went flying into the wall and straight at the cupboard, knocking bottles and jars on impact. It crackled when it saw the trio hit the side hard. It would deal with them but now went to go grab the boy that had been set down by the red one. But when it look to where he had been laid, it found the child gone. No but the child was still under the sleeping effect so where had it gone to-

"HEY UGLY!" The monster whirled and saw Aya along with Carol and Galia, both donning their lantern attire and each of them holding a bucket full of water. "You mess with the wrong people here tonight, cause no one and I mean no one goes and messes with our babies without having to go through us!"

"Let's see how you like a taste of this!" Then they threw the water straight at it, splashing its entire form from head to toe before it could move out of the way.

The guys were coming to as they heard the horrible screaming and looking to see the creature was thrashing wildly on the ground, its' body was sizzling and smoke coming off it and soon its form start to shrink as it was slowly melting into the floor.

"Wow, didn't think that would actually work…" Carol said as they look to where the thing once was now saw nothing but a bubbling pile of goop before the wood was eaten away and left a gapping hole in its wake.

"Well I guess that movie was right about one thing: witches and water don't mix."

* * *

"Man what a night!" Hal said as he and the other guys made to sit down on the couch when they got back to his place. He wince as he felt the pain where he had been thrown against the wall and knew was going to have a big bruise in the morning. Kilowag and Razer had minimum injuries but they too felt sore after tussling with that thing but at least the kids were ok when they started coming too after a while when they left the witch's house.

"What exactly was that thing anyways? It look like it was a mutated mixed of a troll, a banshee and a witch all rolled in together."

"You are correct in that assumption Hal. According to what I was able to pull from my files after, those creatures are known as Hexenbiest. They are from a far off planet four lightyears away. Their species are very well verse in using assortments of elements to their needs however they have weakness against the affliction they have so when this one was capable of only using fire, the only thing that can likely stop it was a liquid source and water was its greatest enemy." Aya said as she looked up the information when they made the report and learning what sort of creature they had been facing.

"So why did it come here anyways if it lived so far away?"

"Apparently I believe it came because of tonight. According to my database, they considered the young ones to be a fine rare delicates on their planet, it must have come here, looking to gather some fresh meat and let them eat all the sweets to make themselves more tasty to them. The sweeter they are, the tasty they become to them."

"Well I'll be damned…they were going to kidnap a bunch of children and have their own personal Halloween treat, talk about what you least expected on your nights. Usually it's kids teepeeing or egging houses but this, this one really takes the cake." Hal said after they finished their report to Oa and thankfully had someone go and take care of the issue with dealing with the leftover mess there and to make sure no one knew what went down over there.

"Yeah I never thought to go run into something like this here and almost made a snack of our kids no less."

"Well it's a good thing the kids were all right, if we hadn't gone in there, they might have ended up as a treat themselves." Carol said as she brought some drinks for everyone, knowing they could really all use one and also a bag of frozen packs to put on some of the guys' injuries.

"Yeah well this turn out to be quite something, but the kids don't seem to bummed out I mean look." Hal said and everyone turn to see the kids in the corner, chatting and also passing candy or trading to one another while the TV was on and a Halloween cartoon was on in the background. Cal was talking with Feemas while stacking a pile of candy to decide which to eat and Neera sucking on a lollipop as she giggled at the cartoon. Rathe was handing some of his treats to Eva who was also nibbling on a piece of chocolate, her mouth all brown and gooey and turning to the adults, smiled at them. They couldn't help but return the grin. Sure the kids had gotten a good scolding for what they did but they were thankful that they were all in one piece and that they weren't hurt.

Eva stood up and walked over towards the adults, and holding out some of the sweets she had to give them. "Daddy want to try some?" She held up her hands and show a small bunch of silvery wrapped cone shaped pieces, "They're Hershey kisses and really good."

"Ah thanks honey." He pluck one and saw Aya had one and unwrapped her to pop the small chocolate into her mouth. Everyone soon saw Hal stood up after looking to his watch and seeing was close to eleven before turning to everyone.

"All right I think we all had enough excitement for today, looks like its time to put the kids to bed now and call it a night." Kilowag and Galia had their kids in their arms while they each grab one bag full of candy. Razer and Aya did the same, waving farewell to Hal and Carol as they said good night and thanking them for the evening.

* * *

They return home to Oa no less within ten minutes, Rathe and Eva were pretty much halfway asleep by the time they got to their compound.

"You know this turn out to be quite a interesting evening, I hate to admit but this was a really fun night." Razer said as Aya return from putting the kids to bed and coming to their room to find Razer wiping the makeup off his face.

Aya made to walk behind her husband as he was about to take off his costume and putting her arms around him to stop him from undoing the clasp holding the cape up.

"Leave it on, I find it sexy on you." She purred in his ear and he turn his head to see Aya looking at him, her eyes full of wicked desire and he could feel a strong pull by that gaze of hers.

She then began to move slowly towards the bed and crawling on top the sheets while turning her head around, sending a look that made him shiver as he saw the lustful gaze she was sending him.

"Count Dracula I have been waiting for you all night, you have no idea how I've been waiting to feel your dark sensual touch." Razer grin, showing off his sharp canines as he was liking where this was going. He began to remove the shirt but leaving the cape as she ask as he made his way towards her.

"Tonight, I shall make you feel the unimaginable pleasure beyond your wildest dreams as I make sweet love to you my sexy wicked witch."

"Ah yes count, come take me…I am yours!" She lied back as Razer push up her dress and toss it to the side that was soon followed by her bra and panties but left the stockings and witch's hat on as he asked her to. He had to admit he found that Halloween was definitely fun to enjoy, especially the tasty treat he got that night.


End file.
